Legend of Mana: The Story Never Told
by Ghost Faerie
Summary: R for later Chapters, A Kayacuu and Elazul romance. If you don't like, then don't read!
1. Missing Links Found

Authors Notes: Ok, I don't own any of the LOM characters, I don't own LOM itself, so no one sue me! Yeah, well basically I'm just kinda hopin' that someone's gonna wanna read this little doo-dad! Well, it's written in Kayacuu's (the female main character) POV. This is her Point Of View. It's also my kinda new FanFic. So bear with me! Hope you enjoy, and I love getting reviews and feedback! Happy reading!  
  
Legend of Mana: The Story Never Told  
  
I woke to the familiar smell of wood burning, and the feel of my old quilt. Sunlight had beamed through the windows already, and the room had filled with the summer heat of Fa'diel. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my arm and slowly sat up.  
  
I steadied myself like I had to every morning. I started waking up with funny pains and aches in my head and back, maybe I should get a new mattress. Naw.  
  
"Morning, Cactus." I said. I tried to make it a cheerful phrase, but it came out tired and weary. Cactus didn't say anything. I could never quite figure him out; he would just sit there half the time unless I had some sort of a story to tell. Go figure.  
  
I finally threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. First things first, I stretched my arms outward and let them crack. Same with the neck only instead of relief, I got a bit of a pain. Finally, I threw my old shoes on. I'd never outgrown them, which I had only noticed a couple of weeks ago, when Cactus asked me how come I had had them for 2 years. Maybe there was something wrong with me?  
  
I trailed down the stairs and hopped off the last 3 steps like I always had. I felt ready for anything when I did that, sort of boosted my self- esteem if you ask me. It's funny how I act isn't it? You'd figure me out after a while, I mean, Cactus did.  
  
I walked around the kitchen searching for the first bit of fruit or meat. Nothing. I'd have to take another trip to Domina, which for some strange reason reminded me.where were Bud and Lisa?  
  
"Bud? Lisa?" I called out. They were usually around the kitchen, but sometimes they would wander outside and just pace around outside Home. Screw it, I thought. Bud and Lisa were once students at Geo's Magic Academy, I think they'd be fine off on their own for a couple of hours. I decided, I might as well go to Domina now or never.  
  
I walked outside and started down the path. I looked around and found the same sproutling that had been there since I arrived at home. He looked up at me with those huge emerald eyes. He said, "Hi Kayacuu." I walked up to him and stopped a couple of feet from him.  
  
"Hello there." I smiled as I said it. I had a bit of a habit of doing that.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked in that small child-like voice.  
  
"Domina, we're out of food."  
  
"Bud and Lisa went to Geo."  
  
"Why?" I asked. If they were in Geo, I had a vague idea why they were there.  
  
"They said they wanted to try to get some spell like stuff from that Kathinja lady-person." He said. I was right.  
  
"Ok then, tell me when they get back." I said.  
  
"Bye-bye Kayacuu."  
  
"Good bye." I said, and walked further down the path. I came to the end of the path to the gate I had built for a little pizzazz to the old home. It was one of those white-picket fences. I opened it and stepped out, 'nuff said.  
  
I closed the gate and walked down another path that lead straight to Domina. I heard the distant Church Bells and remembered, it was Dryad day. They always rang the bells to tell everyone something, I couldn't seem to remember, I probably wouldn't of cared anyway.  
  
The path seemed shorter than usual I was right at the entrance of Domina before five minutes was over. Maybe I was closer to Domina than I knew. The wind was blowing the sign that read "Welcome to Domina" gently and smoothly. My blonde bangs got into my face, blocking the view of the sign. I pushed them out of the way and walked on. I caught sight of a new building in the town's center. The building was tall and brown-colored. The door was big and round and bordered with jewels, they looked like Black Pearls, Emeralds, and Lapis-Lazuli. I walked up to the door and admired the jewels for a second or two. I looked to the right of the door and saw a sign. It read "Knights Haven" in fancy medieval letters. I stared at the sign for a long while.  
  
"Could this be some sort of an inn or tavern?" I asked myself. I decided I'd find out for myself. I pushed the doors open and closed them behind me. I looked at the other side of the door, it was just regular oak wood. I turned around and found cases containing only one thing: weapons. There were all sorts of weapons I had never seen. There were daggers made of diamond, swords made of gold, and knives that curved in all sorts of directions. I gazed upon them in awe, the walls were lined with glass cases of axes and shields.  
  
"Another customer, eh?" Came a voice in the back. A man walked out of a door from behind a small counter. I immediately recognized him.  
  
"Long time no see Elazul." Elazul looked at me long and hard. He bolted towards me and wrapped his broad, tan arms around me. He buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. I could of sworn he was going to start crying because of something, but that couldn't happen. He was a Jumi. I hugged him back. I noticed that my skin was deathly pale compared to his. He loosened his grip on me. He pulled away enough to look at me.  
  
"Kayacuu, where have you been this whole time?" I laughed.  
  
"Elazul, what was that all about?" I smiled as I said it. He smiled back.  
  
"You were like my first true best friend. I've missed you so much, you just disappeared after you went to the Mana Tree. You didn't send a letter or anything." I thought about what he had said. Since I had defeated the Mana Goddess, things had been a whole lot quieter and calmer. I had totally forgotten about all the people I had met and I didn't think they would really remember me. I guess I was wrong. I looked around his shop.  
  
"I guess you would never have gotten a letter I sent, I had no idea you started this shop." He raised an eye brow.  
  
"How did you know the shop was mine?" I pointed a thumb to the door.  
  
"Only you could've came up with that kind of décor." He smiled.  
  
"You know me to well, Kay." I looked at him.  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"That's your new nickname for me." I smiled at him and went to him. I playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"You've always been a nice guy, Elazul. Even when you would avoid me as much as possible, I knew you were a good guy." I thought for a moment. "Where's Pearl?" he walked behind the counter and picked up a box.  
  
"She's been out adventuring, she doesn't get lost as much as she use to, and she's been training." I raised my eye brows and widened my eyes.  
  
"Pearl? Training?" I put emphasis on the training part. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"She's quite the little fighter, she's even beaten me!" he shouted cheerfully. He went through the door with the box. I turned back around to look at the fine hammers and axes. I caught sight of an axe. It wasn't just any ordinary axe-it had Jewels imbedded in the blade and handle. Lapis Lazuli and Alexandrite decorated the handle. The Lapis glistened and twinkled. Elazul probably took extra care of the Lapis, which was just my guess. Elazul's core was always beautiful to me, I never said anything about it though. I was always afraid that he would take it the wrong way and think I was some sort of a Jewel Hunter.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Elazul was suddenly standing next to me. I looked at him then back to the axe.  
  
"Did you forge that?"  
  
"Yes." That one word danced over my skin. Elazul's voice was a song in my ears. It was low but not to low, and it always had a sense of youth and energy in it. Ok, so I lusted for him. So what? I mean, he was handsome. And he had a heart of gold. I smiled at the thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Elazul asked. I looked at him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Your smiling about something."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Yes it is." I was starting to get irritated.  
  
"I said it was nothing."  
  
"You can't fool me." He was smiling and playing with me now.  
  
"Why are you so eager to find out?"  
  
"Because, Kay. You never hide anything from anyone." I blinked and hung my head down. He laid a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, I'll drop it." I looked at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You don't have to mention it." I nodded and looked at him.  
  
"I'm glad I could see you again." He squeezed my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. He wrapped me in his arms long and hard and buried his face into my hair. His greenish hair looked like velvet black against my blonde. He said against my neck, "Me too, Kay. Me too."  
Authors Notes: Well how are we doing so far?? Go on and review! 


	2. Words I've Always Wanted To Hear

Author's Notes: AHHHH!! I UPDATED!!! I am sooooo sorry that it took me forever.

——2——

We both found ourselves in Rachel's pub, drinking tea upstairs. I still had vivid memories of when I first found Elazul here, yelling at Rachel because he didn't know what else to do. Even then, I thought he was so beautiful when he was angry.

"Kayacuu, do you still live in that same home?" Elazul asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up from my cup of tea.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Just asking," he said. "I don't think I've been in there more than once."

"The only time you were there was when I was keeping track of Pearl. I still think it's amazing that she's learned how to fight for herself. I remember when I was with her in Leries; it was such a bitch to keep her up." I said. Elazul laughed.

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world. Or my old world, anyway."

He took a sip of his tea, and even though he hadn't meant to, he made it look incredibly masculine and sexual. I stared at his now broad chest, and the lovely lazuli embedded within it. It sparkled, and it felt like it was winking at me. The thought of _Elazul_ winking at me made my face hot with embarrassment. That would have to be number one on my wish-list, to have Elazul wink at me, because he was promising something. Something cute, playful...erotic. Number two on my wish-list would have to be a world supply of Rachel's Blue Green Tea. Yeah, definably that.

"Kay, are you ok?" Elazul asked; his voice sounded as if it were coming from off in the distance. I snapped back to reality, and realized I had been staring at Elazul for at least a minute. I had probably scared the crap out of him, too. My face got even redder.

"I'm so sorry, I was just spacing out." I said quickly.

"Your face is beet red." He said, laughing. "Have I charmed you out of your wits?"

"Shut up, Elazul." I said really quick, as soon as it flew out of my mouth, it came out harsh, like I was being serious. I meant for it to be joking. He stopped his laughing abruptly. "Alright, Kay." He said softly.

Great. Now we both felt like shit.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to be rude." I said. He waved his hand.

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have teased you." He said. I wanted to say, 'But I like it when you tease me.', but that would probably creep him out.

"Kay," he said. I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why don't we go back to your place?" he asked. I looked at him for a second.

"Why?" I asked.

"For a little stroll down memory lane?" He asked me, a little smile curling his lips. I was suddenly aware of how red and soft his lips looked.

"Sure. Let's go." I stood up, and began to head for the stairs, and Elazul ran past me, bumping me over to the side, as he ran down the stairs in front of me, laughing. I looked down to him, and called. "Wait your turn, you little brat!" I ran down after him. As we ran for the entrance of the town, I caught up to him and jumped onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, and he lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his waist. I leaned over a bit and buried my face into the side of his neck. He moved his neck over, letting me move further in. He walked down the path back to home. I took that chance to do what I had always fantasized about. I flicked my tongue across the skin of his neck, and bit him.

He let out a surprised, hissing breath. His hands grasped my thighs tighter against his abdomen. I sucked lightly, trying to bring in as much of the taste of him as possible. He tasted sweet, almost like honey. I was in complete heaven, as I was doing it. I nibbled lightly again in the same spot, and I could hear noises escaping his throat.

"You tease." He said. He let go of my legs, and no sooner had he let go of my legs, that he twisted around and wrapped his arms around my waist. He swung me in front of him, and stuck his face in next to mine. He whispered.

"We can either mess around on this road, or run home and do it in your bed." I laughed uneasily, but in a good way.

"Home." I whispered back.

"My thoughts exactly."

I pushed the door open, and Elazul slammed it shut behind him. He ran for me, grabbed me, and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to embrace all of him. His lips were like silk, soft against mine. His mouth finally opened, and he dipped his tongue into my mouth, forcing me to keep it open. His tongue was so fast, and mine was slow to catch up with his. He was like a lead dancer, and I was just an untrained audience member. It was ok, though. I may dominate all the time, but when it came to the bedroom, I'd take any order from him. At least I thought I would, it was my first time, but I was just flirting with him like I had done it plenty of times.

We found ourselves next to my bed, and I fell back onto it, with Elazul riding me downward. He pulled my shoes off, began stripping my gloves off, pulling my hair ornaments out. His gloves and shoes were off, too, even his sand mantle had come off, so I could witness his hair for all its glory. I ran my fingers through it, and his hands encircled my waist. He buried his face into the bend of my neck, and just like I had predicted, he sank his teeth into it. I moaned as he held them their, and sucked on it. Instead of just pulling away like I had, though, he moved lower, and his lips never left my skin. His hands untied the string holding my dress in place, and he sat up and looked at me, as it slid down my body revealing the bodice underneath.

I sat up and pulled his shirt over the top of his head, revealing his hard abdomen, and his tight nipples. I leaned over them, and flicked my tongue across the skin. I wrapped my mouth around them, and bit them gently. He shuddered against me, and I loved it. His core was right in the middle of his chest, and as I sat up, it brushed against my cheek. His breath instantly sped up, and I stopped for a minute thinking. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, softly.

"Does it feel good when you core is touched?" I asked. He nodded.

"It only hurts if it's cut, and once that happens, I could die." He said. I stared at it, and then back up to his eyes. They were the color of deep blue oceans.

I pushed him backward, gently, making him lie down across the bed. I crawled over him, and bent down above his chest. I flicked my tongue over it, and dragged it across in one hot, wet line. He cried out, softly. His eyes closed, as he leaned his head back in pleasure. His mouth was open, like he was trying to say something. I waited for something from him, and when nothing came, I leaned down and resumed. I sucked it and licked it all over, and all sorts of sounds escaped Elazul. I dragged my fingernails down his ribs, and over to his back, and back up again. His skin twitched against my touch, and his chest rose up and down heavily with each new brush of my tongue. His breath came out in ragged gasps, and he said my name softly with each breath. I looked at his face again. His mouth was still hanging open, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Tears were streaming down the sides of his face. That caught my attention real fast.

"Elazul, what's wrong? Stop crying!" I said. He looked back up at me.

Elazul's eyes were drowning blue, and he looked at me like he was faint. His hands moved to my back, and I felt the bodice give way, and my breasts were suddenly bared.

"I can't help myself, Kay. I know that they are pieces of my life, but I can't help but shed them. It feel's so good." He said, his voice was heavy, as if it took effort to speak. I never wanted someone as bad as I did now.

He made me lay back, like I had, he bent over my chest. His tongue was suddenly tracing my nipple, wrapping around my breast, trying to bring it all into his mouth. He slipped my dress down, and pulled it off of my body, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. I was suddenly naked, except for the simple white panties.

His hand slid over my groin, rubbing gently. My heart beat began to pound against my chest. Elazul's head lay across it. He asked, "Kay?"

I replied, breathlessly. "What, Elazul?"

"Are you a virgin?" he asked softly. I was suddenly so scared.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Do you want to do the real thing?" he asked. His hand was still stroking me, making it harder to answer him.

"I don't know." I said.

He sighed, but said, "If you don't want to do the real thing, I won't force you. But please, let me taste you." He said. I nodded.

"I want you to taste me." I could see him smile.

"Thank you so much, Kay. I love you so much." Those were the words I had always wanted to hear.

He yanked the panties down, and nudged my thighs open. His tongue traced across the inside of my thigh, and I finally felt it against my womanhood. My mouth was suddenly dry.

He spread the skin apart, and his tongue danced over my pearl, making my toes curl and my back arch. His tongue went lower, pushing its way into my opening, tasting the flower within. I called out his name. His tongue moved faster and faster against my pearl, and my thigh began to move against his face. He persisted, and my climax came full-blown unexpectedly. I squeezed the sheets, and cried out, moaning high and loud.

I laid my head against the pillows and looked the find Elazul above me, looking down. His lips were wet, and covered with my fluids. He smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful, Kay." I smiled back at him.

"I love you, Elazul." He gave me a wet kiss against my forehead.

"Not as much as I love you."

We slept for the rest of the day.

Author's Notes: REVIEWS!!!!


	3. Reflections Of The Past

Author's Notes: Alright, I hope you guys loved the last chapter….what am I saying? I know you guys liked it, I mean, who doesn't like reading a lemon? Yeah, exactly. Anyways, let's keep going.

**——3——

* * *

**

I woke up in the same place I had drifted off, only this time I was under the covers, and in the circle of someone's arms. I looked over to see Elazul sound asleep. His face was angelic, as if a holy aura danced around him. His tan skin shone with the sunlight beaming through the windows, and his moss-green hair framed his face perfectly. It was then, that I noticed features about his face that I hadn't before. Like how his cheekbones were long, yet sculpted flawlessly to make them appear higher. His skin was also smooth to the touch—no bumps. Yet, there was a scar running along his jaw line. It was a purple-pinkish color, meaning it wasn't old. It may have been inflicted around the first time we had met.

I turned my head to look back in front of me, and I caught sight of a pot sitting on the floor in front of me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize whose pot it was.

"Oh my Goddess!" I whispered to myself. It was Li'l Cactus's pot. Had he seen us? If he had seen us, he ran away, because the pot was empty. I looked at it for a little longer and caught sight of a note folded up inside of it. I didn't really want to get out of bed, but I was dying to know what was written on it. Though I already had an idea.

I slipped out from under Elazul's arms. He stirred, but didn't wake. He grunted as he turned over in the bed, facing away from me. I grabbed my bathrobe as I threw the covers off me; I tightly secured it around me, as I bent down to pick the note up. It read:

"Master, you guys need to keep it to yourselves! I'm going to Geo to look for Bud and Lisa."

I sat there staring at the note for a good few moments. I don't know how much the poor guy had seen, or how he slipped out so fast and quiet, but I was kind of glad he didn't take the time to write out how he may have _really_ felt. If he had, this note may have been way longer. I heard Elazul move again, and he grumbled to himself.

"Kay, what's up?" I turned around, smiling. His tousled hair and droopy facial expression made him look so cute, but not a sexy sort of cute; a kid sort of cute. His pants were still on, but were beginning to fall. I held up the note, smiling.

"I think we had an audience." I laughed. He laughed with me, but it died slowly, and his face became serious. A small smile played along his lips, and his eyes became intense. I've seen that look in a man's eyes: it means they've found what they want, and it's a dirty thing.

He slipped off the bed, and walked his way over to me. Every step he took, closing the distance between us, I could feel my stomach clench tight. I wanted to do so many things for him, to make him stay with me and love me. I wanted to do things that no other human could do. I could feel the chills dance up my skin, and I was suddenly cold, sitting in the flimsy robe.

He sat down on his knees in front of me, and his hands weaved their way through my hair. He rested his forehead on my, and kissed the side of my cheek. "Was it good for you?"

"You should've asked that question last night." He rolled his eyes.

"Like I could've…" he closed his eyes. I watched him draw in deep breaths, and I was getting hotter and hotter.

"Sorry, I was too busy recovering." he whispered the words to me. I giggled nervously. I never giggle, but I'd make an exception for now. It was an early morning, and I was point blank away from the guy of my dreams.

"Recovering from what? I didn't think I was that good." He looked at me then. His hand undid my robe, and I felt myself tighten up. His hand was like a feather against my side, tracing the line of back down to my lower back, playing along my buttocks. His other hand had fallen into step against my thigh, again, like a dancer. His hand was big enough to encircle half of my thigh. I peered down at his sun-tanned hand and my fair skin. I bit my lip a little bit, and Elazul was moving in.

"Kay, don't be so tense." He whispered against my cheek.

"I can't help it, I feel all nervous and…bizarre." I said. He nodded and sat back on his feet. I looked at his core, deep blue and shimmering. I could have stared at it forever, but Elazul's voice was much more interesting.

"It was your first time, and you took your first step." He said. I began fastening my robe again, and he just watched.

"I didn't mean to crowd you like that." He said to me. I smiled at him.

"You can crowd me whenever you want." I whispered, low and soft. He chuckled.

"This is gonna sound so gay, but I'd rather cuddle and talk." He said. I laughed out loud.

"That's ok, I actually think that's attractive." He smirked.

"Yeah? Don't tell anyone." I laughed, and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'd rather cuddle in the bed, if you don't mind." I wrapped my robe around me again, and tried to tie it before he pulled me up to my feet, and then pushed me onto the bed. I turned around and slid under the covers, and he jumped in with me. I snuggled into him, and pulled me in tighter. We sat there for a while, until we were having an awkward silence. I still had a smile on my face.

"What?"

"Wow…even awkward silences are hot." He laughed. We sat there about a minute longer, before we started laughing again. I had to start a conversation then.

"No, but I still can't believe that Pearl is off on her own."

"It was weird at first, and it was like one thing leading to another."

"How do you mean?"

"At first she would like ignore me sometimes when I would ask her to do something; and after that, she would walk off on her own, and I swear to the Goddess I'm not kidding, when I found her one time, I asked her 'did you get into deep thought again?' and she looked at me like I was a moron and said _I just wanted to be by myself. Is there a problem with that?_" he looked genuinely surprised and outraged. I laughed good and loud at that.

"Oh Goddess, she told you off."

"I didn't even know what to say."

"So, was that what kind of set her on her own?"

"No, it was when I got the weapon shop, that she started wanting to have her own weapon. I had no idea that Pearl could be so strong."  
"She beat you in a fight or something?"

"Yeah like fifty times! And she can hold two 2H swords!" My eyes grew twice as wide as ever.

"No way...no way in hell."

"Kay, if she were to challenge you to a fight...don't do it. She'll kill your pride as a warrior." I shook my head.

"I bet I could get her, or put up a good fight anyway."

"I'd be defending her so bad right now if this conversation were happening a year ago."

"I believe it. I still remember you were so rough around the edges. How'd did this second beauty happen?" I traced my hand under his jaw. His hand held mine against his lips, and his tongue flicked out cross the top.

"Peace, acceptance, and love." He whispered. I could feel my face get hot, and I had to look down. He laughed.

"And a year ago, I would never have thought that an invincible warrior like you could be so shy." That only made my face redder and his laughter louder.

"You were shy, too."

"I wouldn't say shy. More like reclusive. But only because I wanted to make sure that the few people I did know and love would stay alive." He said softly. I was still red and smiling. I looked at him finally.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." I said. He shook his head.

"No," he pulled my arm around his shoulders. "since I met a dream-come-true that saved us all." He pressed his mouth against mine. I eyed his core.

"Can I touch it again?" He looked at me like a drowning man.

"You can touch it as much as you like, but only if you want to render me weak."

"Does it help that I'm weak already?" I asked.

"Perhaps." I cupped his core. Instantly his face changed. He went from a drowning man to a man gasping for air. I moved in quickly.

"Will you cry?"

"I don't know."

"Then I don't want to go further, because I want you here." He nodded.

"We'll keep the core part at a very high standard. Only for special occasions." He smiled at me.

"So you're asking to stay with me?" I asked carefully.

"I've wanted to ask you that since I met you."

"Me too." I laid down next to him, and closed my eyes. I had nothing to do today, so I wanted to spend it with him in bed again.

Author's Notes: Yeah...this will go somewhere I promise. And I think I probably answered someone's review. Not in a mean way of course, because criticism isn't bad.


End file.
